<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Intangible Treasure by Musewriter777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968855">An Intangible Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musewriter777/pseuds/Musewriter777'>Musewriter777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Identity, Nonbinary Character, Other, SO, Self-Discovery, and i'm super deep in one piece now, here we are, i just needed something for representation honestly, most of the Straw Hats are just mentioned here, nonbinary reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musewriter777/pseuds/Musewriter777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up one morning under tyrannical pirate rule being forced to endure being referred to as a female. The next afternoon, you were free from tyrannical pirate rule and were even given a treasure by a pirate wearing a straw hat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Intangible Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was basically born from an afternoon of being misgendered. Don't ask how I decided to tie One Piece into it; just know that it happened, and that we're now here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last few hours had been a whirlwind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just that morning, you had woken up under harsh pirate rule again. You went to work at the tavern as usual, forced to endure shouts of “Hurry it up, girlie!” and “Where’s my drink, little lady?” and, worst of all, “Where’s my smile at, huh? Pretty lady like you should be smiling all the time.” It was bad enough that your uniform consisted of a skirt and low-cut halter top, but them reminding you of your outward femininity made everything so much worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time, you had to resist the urge to either not punch them or throw whatever you were serving them in their face. You tried that with a drink months before. The bruises on your body had healed since then, but you felt the pain return every time you wanted to retaliate. Though, who could blame them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In this world, there were men, women, fishmen, fishwomen, mermaids, and mermen. You didn’t fall into any category. But of course, no one understood that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So you power walked back to the kitchen, fighting back the hot tears in your eyes. You peered down at your uniform and wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right when you felt the emotions taking over, you heard the front doors slam open. “GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! WE GOT TRO-” Another pirate flew into the one who was yelling in the doorway. Wait, flew?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the pirates poured out of the tavern, you hesitantly made your way to the entrance. The sight of more pirates crashing to the ground made you step back inside and watch through the window. From what you could tell, a man in a black suit with a raised leg was responsible. And was he...smoking? While fighting? Well, stranger things had happened in the New World, you supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanji, head’s up!” You watched a green pellet whiz past him and sprout a plant that sprouted vines and trapped the pirates who were waiting to attack him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Usopp!” He flashed a thumbs up to a man standing on top of a building. You had never seen anyone with a nose that long before, but hey, New World. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed to the center of town where you later found out the bulk of the action was. Just an hour later, you caught the pirates dragging each other to their docked ship. Some were battered so badly they could barely stand; others you wondered if they were still breathing. What was more shocking about the sight was that they had all been defeated by just nine pirates. One was even a small reindeer (which you had wrongfully assumed was a raccoon dog at first). Four of them didn’t even have devil fruit powers. You were in awe of them, but a new fear washed over you. Would they be worse than the pirates they just beat up and had sailing away?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your fears dissipated when you saw them at the feast that night. Two of them, including the raccoo- reindeer, were dancing on the table with sticks up their noses. A skeleton pirate (you didn’t even bother questioning him) was being rambunctious along with the other musicians and oggling the ladies in between songs. One was passed out by the sake along with a few other islanders. The man in the black suit</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sanji? Was that his name?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>was serving dishes and oggling the ladies even more the skeleton. As much as you were disgusted, especially since he made a pass at you, you had to admit his cooking was the best you’d ever had. One pirate you kept questioning why he was just in a bikini and striking poses the entire time while yelling “SUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEER!” One woman was secretly pickpocketing people in the village; you couldn’t help but laugh at that. You found yourself near the other lady pirate; she was quiet and seemed the tamest out of the bunch, her devil fruit power aside. Plus, she was really cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was their leader: a teenager leaping up and down across some tables with a hunk of meat in his mouth and a straw hat on his head. Even with the meat in his mouth, he was sporting a smile wider than you thought was humanly possible. Guess it fits for a rubber man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, you awoke with a slight hangover, the harsh sun not doing your aching head any favors. You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but apparently you fell asleep on the table next to the pretty pirate lady. It took everything you had not to squeal too loudly in that moment. Pushing yourself up, you scanned the area. The whole town was asleep, some from exhaustion, some from booze. They all had peaceful smiles on their faces, something you had forgotten the look of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gradually, everyone woke up and went about their day. The pirates</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the Straw Hat pirates, someone informed you</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>were sailing off ASAP, so everyone was doing their best to try to load them up with supplies. You ambled through the throngs of people running every which way with various boxes and bags until you reached the top of a hill overlooking the ocean. Peace flooded over you in that moment, and you began to cry tears of relief. After a while, you tired yourself out and opted for sitting against a nearby tree. Your tiredness plus the sun’s heat put you to sleep in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You awoke to someone poking your head, not your favorite way to wake up. “Hey, hey lady. Hey, hey. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swatted the hand away and went to yell at them only to stop short when you recognized the straw hat pirate leaning in front of you. “Oh, h-hi there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup! You doin alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was that impossibly wide grin again. “Y-yea, I’m okay. Um, thanks for saving our village, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no problem,” he said with a wave of his hand as he stood back up. “Those guys were jerks anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned forward to get a better look at his face. “So how did you guys wind up here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we just needed an island to stop by to grab some more supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t rescue us on purpose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, no one sent us, but we still saved you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True.” You stared out at the ocean. “Thanks for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem!” The sound of the waves lapping against the shore filled the silence between you two for a while. “So, what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s Y/N. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Monkey D. Luffy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A D., huh? That would explain some things. “Okay, Monkey D. Luffy. So when are you and your crew heading out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side in thought. “Probably soon. Most of them have gotta be back at the ship by now. I told Chopper to come get me when everyone was ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chopper?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he’s the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You both snap your heads toward the direction of the high-pitched voice. Ah, so Chopper was the reindeer. Got it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Chopper. Everyone ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, everyone except Zoro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s lost. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy cackled, surprising you. “You’re not worried about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he gets lost all the time. We’ll find him eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve asked the local birds to help me find him, but so far none of them have said anythi- Oh, hi there! Sorry, didn’t see you at first,” he admitted, rubbing a hoof behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no worries. I’m Y/N, nice to meet you. You were really cool yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper tensed up before blushing and wiggling from side to side. “Oh, shut up, you big dummy. You think some cheap words like that are gonna flatter me?” His smile betrayed every word he said; you couldn’t help but smirk. A bird cooed and flew next to Chopper’s head. “What’s that? Oh, okay. Thanks a lot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he could talk to animals. Somehow that was the most surprising thing about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the birds found Zoro. She said he’s near some swamp southeast of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. “Wait are you sure?” you ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, why. Is that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed. “That swamp has a migrated sea king in it. No one ever goes down there. It’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper screamed. “A sea king?!? How’d it even get there?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one knows. All we know is that no one has dared go near that swamp in at least 50 years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun then!” Luffy chimed in as he rolled his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious?!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, sure! If nothing else, it’ll be more meat for Sanji to cook.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were convinced right then and there that you would never understand him. You flinched when Chopped patted your shoulder. “I know, he’s a weirdo, but he and Zoro are both really strong. I think he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” you say, hugging yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, miss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You pulled away from his hoof and stood up. “Yea, I’m fine.” That had more bite than you meant it to. You glance down to see a confused, concerned reindeer. “Sorry, I just...don’t like being called ‘miss.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. Would you prefer ‘ma’am’ then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was so much worse. “Just call me Y/N, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N. Yea, I can do that. Sure thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY. WHICH WAY’S THE SWAMP PLACE?” Luffy hollered from the base of the hill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on! I’ll show you!” You skidded down the hill with Chopper in tow and guided them down the trail you wished you’d never have to walk again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closer you got to the swamp, the muggier it got. Still, you found yourself hugging yourself again. “You okay, Y/N?” Chopper asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yea, I’m fine. Just cold I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy stopped and raised an eyebrow. “But it’s super warm here. How’re you cold?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed again. “This place just gives me the creeps. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy regarded you for a moment before looking forward and putting his arms behind his head. “If you say so. But don’t worry; Chopper and I’ll protect you. Zoro will most likely, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your cynical side doubted he was even still breathing at this point. Still, you nodded and continued leading them toward the swamp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you all finally arrived, you couldn’t believe your eyes. In the middle of the swamp stood a man sheathing his swords in front of a sliced sea king. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, Zoro!” Luffy whined. “You didn’t save any for me! I wanted to beat him up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro turned around and took a sword out of his mouth, smirking. “Sorry, captain. This one was all mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You saw Luffy pouting out of the corner of your eye. How he was upset about this, you would never understand. It then hit you that Chopper was hiding behind your leg. Well, he would have been if he knew what hiding meant. He pushed himself out from your leg and had part of his antlers behind it. You blinked at him, wondering how an animal with so many different forms and advanced medical knowledge didn’t know how to hide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t realize Zoro was approaching until you heard splashing a few feet away from you. “Who’s this?” he asked casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is Y/N. She’s from the village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You snapped your head up to meet his gaze. “Oh no. It’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure? Seems like something,” Luffy noted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. Might as well tell them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You told them how years ago when the island was first taken over, any settlers who tried to resist were fed to the now dead sea king, your family included. Your dad had managed to hide you with a neighbor when the pirates came for them. You were petrified of coming to this place now because of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s not why I was asking, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked at him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your face changed when Luffy talked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. “No, I mean,” You ran a hand through your hair and sighed. “It’s hard to explain.” The three of them remained silent. You took that as your cue to continue. “I just...have issues being called...a female.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They blinked. “But aren’t you a girl?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, technically yea.” You waved a hand in front of you. “Look, just forget it. It’s not that important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” You were taken aback by Zoro’s abruptness. He continued. “You wouldn’t make that face if it wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a point, but how could you even explain it to them? “It’s just- I mean I have a female body, yes, but I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Chopper asked, tilting his head and putting a hoof to his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “It’s like, like I’m in the wrong body. I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be, though, so this is it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t know what you’re supposed to be?” Luffy asked. He continued before you heaved a frustrated groan. “You’re you, aren’t you? Isn’t that all you’re supposed to be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That was not the reaction you’d been expecting. “I- yea. You’re right, but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what? No one’s stopping you, are they?” Zoro interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I just- Luffy, you’re right. It’s just how people refer to me is what makes me feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what should we call you then? Mr. Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled at Luffy’s suggestion. “No, my name is fine. Just don’t refer to me as a female. Or a male.” You added as an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blank gazes of the two men told you this had gone a mile over both their heads. You opened your mouth to speak when Chopper spoke up. “So you want something more gender-neutral then? What would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” you admit, grabbing your arm. “That’s the problem. I don’t know; no one else knows either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper gave you a sympathetic look while Zoro kept staring. Luffy, on the other hand, looked deep in thought. “You the only person like this in your village?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, as far as I know at least. No one else has mentioned feeling this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy hummed. “Would you feel better if there were more people like you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does he know someone? “Well, yea, I would. Then I wouldn’t feel so alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why not call you ‘them’ or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked. “‘Them’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, you know, cuz you wished there were more people like you. Maybe it’ll help you feel like you’re not alone or something.” Them. Something about that just felt right to you. A warm lightness settled in your chest the more you thought about it. Luffy continued. “Besides, it’d be pretty cool for someone to just go, ‘Watch out! Them’s coming!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You cackled as Zoro bonked Luffy on the head. “You idiot. It’d be ‘they’re coming,’ not ‘them’s’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why’d you hit me?” he whined, rubbing his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuz you’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu uh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, guys, Y/N is still here, and we’re talking and h- wait.” Chopper looked up at you. “Are you okay with using ‘them’ like Luffy asked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You placed a hand over your heart. “Yea, yea I am, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper beamed up at you, seeing how happy you were. Zoro gave a satisfied smirk. Luffy’s smile seemed to light up the entire swamp. “Then them it is! C’mon, them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s still not their name, Luffy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t expect Zoro to catch on so fast, but you weren’t complaining either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the time came to say goodbye, you weren’t ready. Luffy had introduced you to his crew by your name and new pronoun. It took some of them a while to get it, but they all eventually caught on. Sanji even apologized for hitting on you, and Brook said he would never ask to see your panties (although that statement raised several questions for you).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all boarded their ship and were preparing to set sail. Luffy leaned over the side of the ship facing you. Zoro stood next to him with his back turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N Them. You take care, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed. “You, too, Luffy Him! And Straw Hats Them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all waved you off, and you could’ve sworn you saw Zoro crack a smile as the ship pulled away from the docks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They sure were something, weren’t they?” A young lady you worked with walked up beside you to watch them sail away. “Bet they were glad they had such a cute girl to see them off.” She playfully elbowed you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cute girl. Earlier today, that would’ve infuriated you. Now, it just reminded you of the new piece of your identity that you had taken on, that Luffy had given you. In a way, it was one of the nicest presents you had ever gotten. This present was now your treasure, and you were determined to make sure people respected it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that. But they had a pretty awesome Them to see them off.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all liked the fic! It was really therapeutic to write. Let me know what you think (if you want, that is)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>